


The Reunion Affair

by Jewelmaiden



Category: NCIS, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Past Character Death, Sad, but sort of happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelmaiden/pseuds/Jewelmaiden
Summary: Ducky is dying but gets one last visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Robert Vaughn

Ducky lay dying, he knew it, the doctors hadn't hidden the fact from the old ME. The door opened and Ducky smiled. “I wondered if you might call.” The tall man looked fondly at the man in the bed as he slipped into the chair. “You’ve got old Torvarisch.”  
“You didn't.” The man shrugged.  
“We knew the hazards, did Gibbs ever find out about you?" Ducky snorted and just looked at the man. “Of course he did, he let my old name slip to Kate once. Such a nice young lady, I’ve missed her a great deal Napasha.”  
“I know Ilya. I'm sorry for what happened. Stupid really.”  
“Niet, no, it was an accident, you looked the wrong way that's all. I spent years accepting that.” Napoleon looked at his watch before standing and reaching out his hand. “It's time, time to see what adventures lay beyond for us.” 

Ducky sighed. “I'll be buried with this false identity I built for myself so well but Gibbs has assured me there will be my true name in Cyrillic too.” Ilya stepped out of the bed and hugged Napoleon hard. “I've waited 40 years or so to do that Napoleon. I've missed you beyond words.” Napoleon cocked his head with a familiar grin. “Come on Ilya.”

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my head and would let go until I wrote it. Unbeta'd let me know if any spelling/grammar mistakes.


End file.
